elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Be Your Girl
Be Your Girl is the ending theme of the anime. It is performed by Chieko Kawabe, composed by Daisuke Kato, and lyrics written by Megumi Hyuuga. In the anime In the final episode, it is played and then a brief wrap-up sequence follows. It is a romantic ballad that, in keeping with the other music associated with the series, expresses the sad feelings of Lucy towards Kouta, lamenting a love that can never be because of her actions. The anime sequence is rendered by Rin Shin for ARMS Corporation after the paintings of Gustav Klimt. Lyrics Original Japanese Lyrics: Maybe I wanna be your girl Maybe all I need is you annani mou soba ni ite mo konnani mou aisarete mo jikan ha mikata shite kurezu ni anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte KISU no masui kirete itaku naru anata ha mou kaecchau no? koko de namida ha hikyou datte ha wo kuishibatte gaman shiteru yo sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo ne onegai atashi no naka ha anata dake aishiteiru no ha atashi dakette itte hoshii mono ha hitotsu dake tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai nigezu ni tsuduki wo kono me de mite mitai tatoe koreijou kizutsuku toshite mo zettai tomerarenai kono kimochi dakara ne sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte Maybe baby I wanna be your girl Maybe I wanna be your girl) Maybe baby (Maybe all I need is you) All I need is you English Translation: Maybe I wanna be your girl Maybe all I need is you Even like that, even by your side Even like this, receiving your love Without time on my side I can't become your girlfriend Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that Although I'm sharing you with someone else Resenting it, I've cried countless times Even if it's just a lie to comfort me say that I'm the only one Without the anaesthetic of your kiss, it begins to hurt Have you already returned? It's shameful to shed tears here So I grit my teeth, enduring it all Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that Although I'm sharing you with someone else Resenting it, I've cried countless times Even if it's just a lie to comfort me Hey, please You're the only one in my heart Tell me that I'm the only one you love There's only one thing that I want I desire nothing but every part of you Instead of running, I try to see what's next with my own eyes In the world waiting ahead along this path Even if I get hurt again It definitely won't stop me, because of this feeling Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that Although I'm sharing you with someone else Resenting it, I've cried countless times Even if it's just a lie to comfort me say that I'm the only one Maybe baby I wanna be your girl (Maybe I wanna be your girl) Maybe baby (Maybe all I need is you) All I need is you Gallery BeYourGirl.JPG|The single of the song Category:Music Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Article